Breaking Boundaries and New Beginnings
by Fates-Love-Queen
Summary: Bella Swan has been working as a live-in Nanny in the Cullen house for the last six months. Can one day really change everything? A FAGE3some story written for Nicia. AH, OOC.


Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some

Title: Breaking Boundaries and New Beginnings

Written for: Nicia (Denicia Byer on FB)

Written By: Yours Truly - FatesLoveQueen

Rating: Um, M for language?

Summary/Prompt used: An employer falls in lust with his children's nanny – this was the original prompt from the lovely Nicia, but when I started writing, it kind of morphed into something a little different and little more deep and serious... :)

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

.net/ community/ FAGE_3some/ 93625/

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi Lovelies! I know it's been a while but here is a little something I wrote for the FFA Gift Exchange. This is something completely new for me. Usually I write in past tense, but as I started writing this, I thought it might work better in present tense instead. This is my first attempt at present tense, so I hope that it sounds alright…

This is un-beta'd (as we all know how I am with deadlines) so any mistakes are my own. But, a HUGE thank you goes out to Linara Philipps, who offered to read this through for me at the last minute and helped me fix quite a few errors. This would be riddled with them if not for her, so thanks so much Hun!

Um, okay, so I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"Alright Munchkin, time for bed. Go and say goodnight to your Dad and I'll meet you up in your room in a few minutes."

Maddie sighs but says nothing as she places her slippers on her feet and heads upstairs and I couldn't suppress the smile that graced my lips as I turn off the television and go about my nightly routine. Making my way to the front door, I check that the locks are secure and that the house alarm is activated before making my way to the backdoor and repeating the process, switching off lights as I go. It's a habit I've had since I was a child and haven't been able to break, no matter where I live or how old I get. Some would call it OCD, but I think that it's just a trait I picked up from having a Chief of Police for a father. I spent a lot of nights home on my own while he was working the night shift, and he always called before I went to sleep to make sure that I was okay and that I had checked the locks. It had annoyed me at the time, thinking that he hadn't trusted me but as they say, hindsight is twenty-twenty and now that I'm an adult myself, I can see that he did it out of love and care.

I make my way up the stairs and into Maddie's room to find her already in bed, snuggled under her sheet.

"Did you say goodnight to your Dad?" I ask, as I make my way across the room and sit on the side of her bed.

"Mmhmm."

"And, did you clean your teeth?"

"Mmhmm," she replies, blowing a minty scented breath in my direction, and I smile at our nightly routine.

"Good, because we wouldn't want the Toothbrush Fairy coming in the middle of the night, trying to clean your teeth while you're asleep, would we?"

"There's no such thing as a Toothbrush Fairy," she responds seriously, and I try to hide my smile.

"That's what you think!" I reply as I launch myself at her, tickling her sides softly.

"I'm the Toothbrush Fairy, open _wide_!" I say to her in a high pitched voice, as I continue to assault her sides with my fingers as she howls with laughter.

"Stop, Bella, stop!" she squeals through her laughter.

I cease my tickling and place my hand softly on her cheek.

"Alright, you ready for me to turn the light out, Munchkin?"

I watch as her face slowly morphs from a smile to a slight frown as her eyes look up at me pensively.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Maddie. You know you can ask me anything, right?"

I watch her nod slightly but after a minute of waiting, she has still said nothing. I know that whatever it is must be important, but that she needs to ask me in her own time. I silently reach down and take her hand in mine, and give it a soft squeeze to let her know that I'm still here.

"I… It's just that…" I watch as she takes in a shaky breath.

"Do you think you'd feel more comfortable talking to your Dad instead of me, Sweetie? Do you want me to go and get him?"

"No!" she says abruptly, squeezing my hand firmly.

Keeping her hand in mine, I lie down next to her and lay my head on her pillow, hoping that the closeness will give her some comfort.

"It's Mother's Day at school on Friday."

Oh.

_Oh…_

I am speechless. I have absolutely no idea what to say.

I hadn't been here for Mother's Day last year, and I internally kick myself for not noticing the date and asking Esme what had been done in the years prior.

"I'm so sorry, Maddie. Do want me to ask your Dad about it? Did Nanna Esme go with you last year?" I ask softly, with a squeeze of my hand, as I know how hard this must be for her.

"Yeah, Nanna came with me last year. But I was, um… I wanted to know if, maybe… if you would come this year," she mumbles so quietly, that I'm not sure I heard her correctly.

"You want… me, to go?"

I watch as she starts pulling at threads on her sheets and she nods slightly.

"You want me, to come to your… Mother's day event?"

She starts pulling frays more quickly and I can tell that she is nervous – which means that she is serious, and I am… overwhelmed.

_Me_? She wants _me –_ her _Nanny –_ to go to her Mother's Day at school?

I know that this is crossing some sort of line. My mind is completely blank, and for a split second, my first instinct is to act like Maria in 'The Sound of Music' and run; pack my things, leave this house in the middle of the and never look back.

I am completely out of my depth.

But as she raises her watery gaze to mine, something in my chest starts to ache and I feel my eyes start to fill with tears.

"I'll have to speak to your Dad about it, but if he says that it's okay, I would be honored to come to your Mother's Day at school."

She stares at me for a moment before letting out a laughing sob and launching herself into my arms.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy, thank you!" she squeals through her tears, as I wrap my arms tightly around her. "I love you, Bella."

I'm stunned, as it's the first time that she has said those words to me.

"I love you too, Maddie."

My arms still around her as the words flow out of my mouth without permission.

_I shouldn't have said that._

The first things that they teach you at college, are that you should never play favorites and that you should never get attached to the children you look after. The same rule is stressed at the agency when you acquire a placement – never fall in love with the children. Because at the end of the day, you are there to do a job; and if you ever lose that job, emotions make it that much harder for both the carer _and_ the child to let go and move on.

But as she looks up at me with a smile that could rival the sun, I find myself not caring about the rules, because the little girl in front of me owns me completely. And, wrong or right, I'm starting to love her as if she was my own.

We lie together for a few more minutes before her eyes started to close and I know that it is past her bedtime.

"Time to sleep, Maddie."

She hums in response as I stand from her bed and lean down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Munchkin."

She rolls over to make herself comfortable as I turn on her nightlight and switch off her room light.

"Goodnight, Bella. Love you."

"I love you too, Maddie."

/fage\

I'm still smiling softly as I make my way to my bedroom after my nightly shower. It is spring and quite warm in the house, so I'm dressed in a pair of boy shorts and my favorite blue camisole. I'm just about to climb into bed when I hear music coming from somewhere in the house.

I walk quietly from my room and out into the hallway, but by the time I open my door, the music has stopped. I stand silently, wondering if I have imagined it, when it starts up again. The music isn't familiar to me, and thinking that Maddie has snuck out of bed, I follow the trail, not surprised when it leads up the staircase. What _does_ surprise me however, is instead of it coming from Maddie's room as I had expected, the music is coming down the hall from _Edward's._

Freezing in my tracks as it stops once again, I try to figure _why_ music was coming from his room after midnight. I have been working here for six months, and I have never, _ever_ heard music come from Edward's room, or from any other room in the house.

When Esme had told me in my interview that Edward was a composer, I had been excited at the prospect of hearing some of his music. But it wasn't until after I had accepted the job that she told me that he hadn't touched a musical instrument in years – not since the accident that had claimed his wife and left him disfigured. And as the months wore on, I noticed that, not only did he not play any music, but music was not allowed in the house either. If Maddie or I wanted to listen, we had to use the headphones of an iPod.

There were also other rules and specifications that Edward had in place.

In fact, in the first couple of months after I moved in, I rarely saw him.

Edward never left the house, so it was my job to take Maddie to school in the mornings and to pick her up in the afternoons. He would help Maddie with her homework in her room and while Maddie and I ate dinner in the dining room, Edward preferred to eat in his office. I had originally been concerned that perhaps he didn't like me, but Esme had assured me that it was nothing personal; he was like that with everyone.

Eventually though, he started to warm up and came out of his room to eat dinner with us or watch television on the couch. It was at these times that I would really take him in and learn about the mysterious man that I was living with. I watched the way he interacted with his daughter, the way he would compliment me on the evening meal and the rare occasion he would laugh out loud at something Maddie had said. I took in his tall and lean form, the way he walked with a slight limp and the emerald green eyes that were the same as Maddie's. He always wore a hooded sweatshirt with the hood up, trying to cover up the scars but I still saw them. Though, it didn't matter to me, because to me he was still incredibly handsome and as time wore on, I had started to fall in love with him. I knew it was wrong and that he was my employer but I honestly couldn't help it. He was a magnet and I was the scrap of metal that was helplessly drawn to him.

I jump slightly when the music starts up again and as I walk closer, I hear that it is coming from a piano. I have never been in Edward's room before, so I'm not sure if he in fact has a piano in there, or if it is a recording, but whatever it is, it's beautiful. I stop and listen to the melody that's playing on the other side of the door. It is so hauntingly beautiful that it makes my chest hurt, as the music flows straight through to my very soul. It is sadness, heartbreak and loneliness, and as the tears fill my eyes and spill out onto my cheeks, I lean my head against the door and am shocked when it silently opens ajar. I debate whether I should leave, but when I see Edward in the reflection of the mirror, my decision is made for me. He looks… ethereal. There are no other words for him.

He is wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a black wife beater and I watch transfixed as his back flexes and relaxes, his hands gliding over the keys. The pale moonlight is streaming through the open windows and dancing across his face, giving his features an angel-like glow.

I am so entranced by him that I barely notice when the music moves from sadness to anger until the lid slams shut and he kicks away from the piano. The sound is so loud and unexpected that I jump in alarm, causing the door to open wider with a creak.

I'm frozen and I don't dare breathe. I'm not supposed to come near his room and I know that I've been caught. Just as I am about to make a run for my room, I hear him sigh deeply and watch as his head drops.

"Is Maddie asleep?"

"Yes," I reply softly, knowing that he can hear me.

I wait for him to admonish me for spying, but it never comes. The house is completely silent and after five minutes I feel the need to break the tension.

"I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have been listening but it's just that… I've never heard music in the house before, and… thinking that Maddie had snuck out of bed I came upstairs, but then it turned out it was coming from you room instead and I just…" I stop my rambling by taking a deep breath and still he remains silent.

"I've never heard anything so beautiful," I whisper finally.

"_Beautiful_? That was not… beautiful; that was utter shit."

His voice is so full of disgust that I step back without thinking. I want to leave and hide in my room, but my feet keep me firmly in place. I watch as he runs a hand through his messy hair and I know it's a sign of him feeling nervous and for some reason, it spurs me on.

"Well, I thought it was beautiful."

"Are you a fan of heartless music, then?" he asks, laughing humorlessly and it irks me to think that he is laughing at me.

"Well, you can't have been listening to the same piece of music I was, then. The music I heard was full of sadness, heartache and despair; it was full of emotion and _heart_." He still doesn't face me, even as I boldly step over the threshold of his room and walk towards him, stopping only a few feet away. "It was incredibly beautiful. Did you write it yourself?"

The room is silent once again before he nods almost imperceptibly.

"Will you play it again for me, please?"

I have no idea where this bravery has come from, but as he nods in reply, I move closer to sit next to him on the piano stool and watch as he lifts the lid and places his fingers on the keys. He begins to play and I feel my eyes close of their own accord, as the same haunting music from before washes over me. Now that I am sitting right here, it is louder and the feeling it creates in me is so much more intense. Tears once again fill my eyes when, unexpectedly, the melody changes from despair and heartbreak, to what I could only describe as _longing_. There is still the same sadness from before but it suddenly has small amounts of hope weaving through it. The music is so moving that I open my eyes and look directly at him, to see what he feels when he plays. As if sensing my movement, his head turns to my direction and, for the first time tonight, we make eye contact.

Time seems to stop.

With the moonlight illuminating his features and no hoodie hiding him from my view, I get my first real, unhindered look at him, and what I see literally takes my breath away. From his chiseled jaw line to his perfectly shaped nose, he is so attractive and masculine that it actually hurts to look at him. And he has no idea how in love with him I am.

A small whimper of longing escapes my lips as I continue to gaze over his features; but when the music abruptly stops, I look up to find his eyes widened in alarm.

"_Fuck_."

I feel my brow furrow in confusion until I see him reach down and lift his hoodie to his lap and start to put it on.

_Oh._

He must have thought I didn't want to see his scars…

"Please don't."

"I'm sorry I didn't have it on in the first place," he mumbles.

My eyes again fill with tears at the realization that I've hurt him. This is his sanctuary, the one place he doesn't have to hide and I have ruined it.

"Please, this is your room; you don't need to cover up. I'll leave and go back…"

"Its fine, I get it. No one wants to look at a monster, right?" he says, effectively cutting me off as he stands and walks over to his bed.

I can understand why he is upset, but I'm kinda pissed that he's not letting me speak.

"That is not what I meant, so stop twisting my words. And you are not a monster," I say firmly, as I cross the room to stand in front of him.

"You don't know that, you don't know me. This is my punishment."

"Edward, I do know you," I reply, as I raise my palm to his cheek; forcing his eyes to meet mine. "I've watched you for the last six months. The way you are with Maddie is amazing; how patient you are when helping her with her homework, the way you pretend not to notice when she tries to hide her peas at dinner, how you let her practice her make-up skills on you… You are a wonderful father, Edward; she idolizes the ground you walk on. But it's not just Maddie, it's how you are with your family also. You are the kindest and most patient man I've ever met. I see you, the _real_ you."

I raise my idle hand to his forehead and lower the hoodie from his head, running my fingers through his silky hair as I go.

"You don't need to cover up in front of me, Edward; you never have."

Using both hands, I push the hoodie from his shoulders and watch it fall to the floor, revealing the tank underneath. Hesitantly, I raise my right hand and, with trembling fingers, gently ghost over the scarred flesh of his right shoulder. I freeze when I hear him suck in a breath and look up to find his eyes closed. I wait for a minute but, hearing no objection, I continue my ministrations – applying a little more pressure so that I can feel the raised skin under my fingertips. I glide my hand from his shoulder down to his fingers and back up past his shoulder to his ear and then repeat the circuit.

"You have no idea how that feels," he says softly, opening his eyes to meet mine once more.

"This?" I move my fingers to his scarred left cheek, and I watch as his body shivers slightly

"Yes. Touch, human contact."

"You're beautiful," I whisper, as I place a soft kiss against the raised flesh of his collarbone.

"Bella…"

His voice comes out broken and he clears his throat as I pull back to meet his eyes.

"We can't… I mean, this can't happen."

His gaze falls to my lips as he talks and it causes a foreign, but not unwelcome, flutter in my stomach.

"I'm your employer and we can't…"

I silence him by placing my lips against his. His body freezes and I'm just about to pull away when I feel him start to respond. Our lips move softly together and I feel his hand come up to cup my cheek. Spurred on by his actions, I open my mouth slightly and flick his bottom lip with my tongue, feeling thrilled when I am granted entrance. I push my tongue further into his mouth and as his tongue touches mine, I am filled with a foreign desire I have never experienced before. My whole body flushes with heat, spreading from my fingers down to my toes before settling low in my stomach. My hands have a mind of their own as my fingers weave themselves up into his hair as his tongue continues to glide against mine. I feel Edward's hands cup my ass as he pulls me closer to him and I can't control the moan that slips from my lips when I feel his very prominent erection press against my stomach.

The moment is so perfect that I embarrassingly feel my eyes fill with tears. I squeeze them tight in an effort to stop them from falling but it proves useless as two stray tears spill onto my cheeks. They make their way to brush against the skin of his cheeks, and Edward pulls away, his eyes wide with horror.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, I'm just overwhelmed. You don't know how long I have wanted to do that. It was perfect," I admit, panting softly, my cheeks flushed with the admission.

"Oh," he replies, as a crooked grin appears on his lips.

My cheeks flame at the sight of his smile and I take a small step back, giving him some space and preventing myself from assaulting his lips again.

"Well, I guess I should…"

"Bella, would you mind…"

We both laugh softly at our awkwardness, and I gesture for him to go first.

"Bella, I know that everything about this screams wrong, but… Since we have already… What I'm trying to ask is, would you be willing to stay here tonight, in my room?"

_Wow, was _not_ expecting that..._

I feel my eyes widen at his question and he hurriedly raises his hands.

"No, nothing like that! I just… I've been without human contact for so long and I was just wondering if you would let me hold you while we sleep. Nothing more, I promise. Just for tonight. Please?"

I smile as I watch him run his hands through his hair, as if he thinks that I would ever turn him down.

"I would love to."

He smiles the same crooked smile from before as he reaches for my hand and leads me to his bed. He lets me go to crawl up to the headboard and lie down, and looks at me expectantly. I follow suit and climb onto the bed, laying my head on the opposite pillow so that we are both facing each other. I reach my hand up and palm his cheek in my hand, rubbing my thumb back and forth and hear him sigh in contentment. The words "I love you" are on the tip of my tongue but fear keeps me from uttering them. After experiencing a perfect kiss with him tonight, I don't think my heart will survive if he tells me that he doesn't feel the same way. So for now, I'm content to share this moment with him.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" he asks, as he brushes some stray hair off my forehead. Instead of ruining the moment, I simply nod in agreement. I'm so happy right now that I think I would agree to just about anything he asked.

He leans forward and places a soft, chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward," I reply, as I roll over and face away from him. His hand automatically snakes around my waist and pulls me flush against his chest and it's my turn to sigh in contentment.

I have no idea what will happen tomorrow. Edward is right; we do need to talk in regards to what happened between us tonight and Maddie's request for Mother's Day. But right now, I'm completely content just to fall asleep in the same house as the father and daughter that have stolen my heart.

* * *

><p>AN: I kinda wrote this in two days so I hope that you all liked it.

I *may* turn this into a full fic if people are interested in the back story and/or future of these three. If you would like to start at the beginning, just let me know.

As always, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!

Much love! Xox


End file.
